


An Eye For Trouble

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Horror, Implied abuse, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, implied gore, nipple sucking, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Connor has always wanted Gavin, but from afar. He’s only held him in his mind, only kissed him and made love to him when he closes his eyes. Because Gavin belongs to Nines. His mirror image, except for his blue, blue eyes.But when Connor gets his chance for Gavin, he knows what must be done.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	An Eye For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!!

“You know, you can always get what you want, if you ask nicely.”A smirk. From his own face no less, but somehow taller, blue-eyed. Handsomer. 

Connor pulled his lips tight. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Somehow, that brought a laugh. Was he that obvious?

“You stare at him every day, Eight. Gavin says it would be creepy if he wasn’t so flattered.”

Connor’s lip curled at the name. It was dehumanizing, made him feel lesser. Even if the android encouraged him to refer to him in turn. 

Flattered? Creepy hurt, but he could work with flattered. Over Nines’ shoulder, Gavin watched from his desk. Pencil tip between his teeth, pretty eyes wide. When he saw Connor looking, he “winked”. Cocky, maybe, but cute nonetheless. 

“I think he likes it.”

A snort. “Maybe he does. Anyways, all you have to do is ask.” 

“Why? Are you open or something?” Open relationships were somewhat common, but Nines had always seemed too… protective of Gavin for that. The hand that lingered so often on his waist certainly spoke to that. 

“I have my reasons. And he has his. I’d love to be in the room while it happened.” Nines patted his shoulder once, before turning away, back to Gavin. Gavin almost didn’t look pleased to see him. 

The words ate away at Connor. He didn’t like Nines. Enough to make the thought of him watching as he had relations with Gavin make his stomach roll. And yet, he could have Gavin. For an hour, a minute, a moment, an instant. The time didn’t matter. Because either way, he’d be wrapped up together with him. 

That night, he let the thought of being with Gavin roll around in his mind as he toyed with himself beneath the sheets. 

The next day, he approached Nines right after work. It felt sick to have to ask him, and yet he knew Nines would see him as “cutting across” if he didn’t. 

“Did you think more about my offer?”

“Yes. But I don’t want you there, in the room.”

“Then what’s in it for me? I want to watch.”

The words slipped out before he could really think of them. “I can record it for you, so you can play it back later.”

Nines nodded, considering. “Fine. Make sure you get his reactions, too; wouldn’t want to miss out on any of that.” 

“Alright.” A reminder that even when Connor was with Gavin, Gavin’s reactions weren’t for him. 

Nines told him the time and place, patting him once on the back before leaving. Connor spent the time in between breathless. Barely enough for a goodbye to Hank (he didn’t tell him where he was going). 

The night air brushed cold against him in a caress. He hadn’t brought a jacket, because he wasn’t human and didn’t need one, and perhaps also because Nines couldn’t be found without one. He was better than that. 

The car chugged along, running just above the speed limit. He had long ago hacked into the system, allowing him some measure of control over the vehicle. 

The Reed house was silent when he pulled into the driveway. The light was on in the foyer, spilling out between leaves of trees. No one milled around in the roads outside. It was secluded, too; black woods embraced the back of the house, and the neighbors were set far off to the side. Private. 

Connor didn’t need to knock on the door. Nines opened it immediately, a smile too close to a smirk on his face as his eyes regarded him. “Hello, Eight. Do come in.”

The house was small on the inside, walls looming close to him. Crowding. Connor was glad he didn’t need to breathe. 

There were a few pictures on the wall. Of a black tabby, framed as if it had been taken professionally. The rest were of Gavin and Nines together. Gavin on Nines lap, Gavin in Nines arms, on the beach, in a little cabin, and one of Gavin, his eyes widened in not-unfriendly shock, and perhaps a hint of laugher, as he looked up from a book. Pink dusted his face like a rose. 

“I see you like my decorations.” Nines hummed. 

“Very fitting. Love the tabby.” 

“His name is Melville. Would you like me to take you to Gavin now?” 

“I would.”

“Remember, I want you to record all of his reactions.”

“Of course.”

Nines lead him up the stairs, turning to the left and gesturing to a door. It had been painted white, with little white and pink roses intertwined to finish it. “Knock when you’re ready, brother.”

Connor knocked when Nines was down the stairs. A second passed, long enough for him to question the reality of everything, then a voice whispered out, “It’s unlocked.”

A thin strip of light illuminated the room, starting at Gavin’s feet, covered by sheets, tracking across his chest, and ending at a lone green eye. Gavin blinked, then grinned. “Come on in, Con!” Still, his hand tugged the sheet closer against his chest. 

Connor stepped inside, stripping out of his jacket and pushing the door closed. “Hello.”

Gavin scooted further up the bed. “You can put your clothes wherever you want.”

“I’m not allowed to stay the night, I suppose?”

Gavin’s face lit red even in the gloom. “You can stay as long as you want, tin can. Uhh… do you want a light on while we do it, or is the dark better for you?” 

“A light would be nice.” He wanted to see him. To make certain that he was really there. That it existed. 

Gavin reached over, clicking on a lamp. The light was warm and yellowed, spreading over Gavin’s face and illuminating the gentle swell of his chest. 

Connor finished removing his clothes, folding them neatly at the edge of the bed. He fought the small upturn of his lips as Gavin’s eyes traced his chest and to his groin. Then, he laid besides Gavin. 

Gavin grunted at the intrusion, staring up at him in shock when Connor pressed a kiss into his temple. “This how you fuck, Conman?” He laughed. He couldn’t look Connor in the eye. 

“It’s how I make love.” He murmured into his hair. One hand tangled with the blanket, pulling it down. He wanted to see Gavin fully. 

Gavin gave little resistance, only biting his lip and groaning when the sheet was pulled away. He wasn’t naked, like Connor thought; he was in underwear. Lingerie. Lacy and blue, cupping and keeping hidden just the right amount to make Connor’s cock throb. And yet… “He made you do this, didn’t you?” 

“Made me do what? Jeez, Con, I wanted to fuck you-“

“The- the lingerie. It’s women’s underwear. Doesn’t it make you dysphoric?” Something sick curled in the approximation of his stomach at the thought that he had been getting off on Gavin’s pain. 

The blush was there again, even clearer in the lamplight. “It’s not- it’s not like that!”

“You don’t have to cover for him. I don’t mind- you can have mine if you really want-“

“Connor. It’s fine. Wouldn’t wear it if I didn’t want to, ok? I… like how dirty and pretty it makes me feel.” The last words were said in a whisper, Gavin tugging at the hem of the thin sheet between them. Connor didn’t believe him. 

“Alright.” He kisses behind his ear then, and on his jaw, and his throat, and collarbone, sucking and bubbling and reverent as he explored each spot, each taste of Gavin. A noise like a giggle escaped Gavin, and he wiggled in his grasp. 

“Stooop!”

“Stop what?” Connor laughed, pressing another kiss into Gavin, on his neck again. A slip of tongue was added, making Gavin push his face away. 

“Stop that!” He laughed. 

“Alright, alright. But you are extremely kissable, Gavin Reed.”

“And you can be extremely annoying, Connor Stern.”

“Stern?” He stiffened. 

“It’s- Nines calls himself- since you’re brothers- Nevermind.” Gavin shook his head. 

“Alright. Now… may I touch your chest?” 

“My tits? Go ahead, Cowboy.” Gavin turned to face then, squeezing his chest for emphasis and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Connor reached forward, pulling one out of the cup of Gavin’s bra before stroking the softness of it and weighing it in his palm. “You feel nice.” He murmured, rubbing his thumb pad over the areola. 

Gavin huffed, reaching out to squeeze at Connor’s chest. “You’re not bad yourself, tin can.” 

“Do you want me to suck on you?”

“Alright. And… you can go way rougher if you want; god knows Nines likes that.” 

“Rougher?” His eyes narrowed, scanning Gavin’s chest. Slight discolorations were present, like hickeys. Or bruises. He clenched his fist and released it. “Nines does that to you?” 

Gavin nodded, not looking up at him. He was biting his lip. “Just suck on my nipples, ok?”

“Fine.” He delicately took a handful of Gavin’s chest, giving it an experimental squeeze before mouthing his nipple. His tongue wrapped around the little bud, flicking and tasting as Gavin groaned into him. 

Connor pulled the bra off, groping at the unoccupied part of Gavin’s chest. Gavin’s breath hitched, and Connor groaned as he felt Gavin press his clothed sex against Connor’s arousal. He had wet through the panties, his own tiny t-dick rubbing against Connor. He longed to push in, to hold Gavin as he claimed him completely. And yet… he knew cold blue eyes would oversee all of it, one way or another. 

“Please?” Gavin whispered. “Please… Daddy?”

“Daddy?”

“Make me feel good please.” He grabbed his hand, sliding it down between his thighs. Connor twitched at how wet he was, only for him. 

“Ok… baby. Ok baby boy.” He breathed. He slid Gavin’s panties to the side, palming and groping him and relishing the supple way his heat felt in his hands before he entered his cunt. 

Gavin whined, exposing his neck and pushing back into Connor. “Oh fuck- please!” 

Connor grabbed onto the jut of his t-cock, feathering his fingers over the head as he leaned forwards, whispering sweet things into Gavin’s ears as the man trembled. “You feel so good, baby boy, so right in my arms.” 

Gavin whined. His face was red, his eyes screwed tight as he bucked back into him. Connor picked up his pace, pressing little kisses into Gavin’s stubble as he stroked him off. 

Gavin’s walls, so silky and hot, clenched around him. “Phuuuhck.” Gavin whined, covering his face with his hands. 

Connor gently pried then away, whispering “I love you” into the crook of Gavin’s neck as he came. Gavin didn’t hear. 

They both smelled like sex. Connor kisses idly at Gavin’s neck and hair, relishing the smell, as Gavin curled into the covers. 

“M sleepy. You can stay, if you want. Would be nice for a break.” 

“Alright.” Connor murmured, playing with the little hairs that curled and sprouted from the back of Gavin’s neck. Exploring his body with the reverence that it deserved. 

As Gavin drifted to sleep, he stroked the fine, heated skin of his neck. It smelled so distinctly of Gavin, and yet- it was redder than the skin around it. Angry. He pressed lightly, and Gavin hissed in his sleep. Connor’s eyes narrowed. 

Small red lines were on Gavin’s back, and… what could have been a handprint, on his bottom. And even on his cunt, the skin was swollen and puffy, all dark and red and rolling with heat. Like Nines had taken his hands to him. 

Connor saw red. Then white to black, fizzing and popping across his vision. It felt like a year and a day had passed but he was still in bed, Gavin besides him. So he leaned over, pressing another kiss to Gavin’s temple. Gavin twitched in his sleep and smiled. 

Connor redressed, closing the door soundly and stomping down the stairs. He didn’t know what he would do, or how it would happen. But it needed to. 

He wanted to scream, to shake Nines, to inflict the same pain he must have inflicted on Gavin countless times. But when he found Nines, he was asleep. Deep in stasis on the couch. 

Connor raised his hand, to strike him awake. But a thought hit him. A different, darker thought. Someone had left scissors on the coffee table. Connor smiled. 

He would have Gavin, then. So easily, too; there were no neighbors to see anything, and the woods hugged the back of the house so much like a caress, with so many places for things to hide. 

Nines was about the same height as him, and Connor knew how to act as a machine. Connor grabbed the scissors, cradling them like a gift in his palm. Now, all he needed to have his Gavin were a pair of blue, blue eyes.


End file.
